


Just Friends

by larryhowlter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Based on a song, Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryhowlter/pseuds/larryhowlter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be a One Shot* </p><p>I have known him since i was 5 years old now were 17 and senors in high school. I have been feeling something for a while now. My name is Louis Tomlinson and i have grown fawn of my best friend Harry Styles. "Everyone knows it's meant to be Falling in love, just you and me 'Til the end of time 'Til I'm on her mind It'll happen I've been making lots of plans Like a picket fence and a rose garden I'll just keep on dreaming But it's cool cause we're Just Friends"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> NOT EDITED! (first ever one shot so yeah, quite horrible) 
> 
> This will be a One shot based on:
> 
> Jonas Brothers- Just Friends

COOMING SOON

This will be a One shot based on:

Jonas Brothers- Just Friends

I have had the same bestfriend since i was 5 years old. We have known each other for 14 years. we are 18 now and senors in high school. He is the most popular guy in school. People only know me because of him. We do pranks at school, get on the teahers nerves and he has girls swoon over him. Me not so much. But now something is changing since that day now i have grown fawn. And i keep dreaming about the future........

But its fine that we are Just Friends.


	2. One Shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took long but I did it lol. 
> 
> Here is the link to the song. 
> 
> http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=oI_LdMxPN0s&desktop_uri=%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DoI_LdMxPN0s

5 years old:

The boy with brown hair and striped shirt on Is sitting in the corner playing by himself. He doesn't know why the others don't want to play with him.

A boy with curly hair and a power rangers shirt and paint covered hands. Sees the striped shirt boy by himself and wonder why isn't he playing with the others? He walks towards him.

"Why are you sitting by your self?" Asked the curly haired boy

The boy with stripes looks up at the boy with curly hair.

That's when green and blue collided.

" because no one wants to play with me" the boy with stripes answered

" I'm harry"

"I'm Louis"

" do you wanna come paint with me" asked harry

"Yeah!" Said stripes

The two boys walked back to Harry's painting. They both graves a sheet and started to paint different colors.

They talked about there favorite things. And what they didn't like.

"Where best friends right louis"

"Yea harry were best friends"

"Forever"

"Forever"

That's how there friendship started. When it was time to go they packed up there stuff and waited for there mommy to pick them up.

When Louis saw his mum he hurried towards her and hugged her. He waved to harry as he was walking away with his mum. Harry waved back.

"Mummy I made a best friend today and were gunna stay best friends forever"

7 years old:

"Louis slow down" harry called out

The two where at the park. Having adventures.

Louis laughed

" hurry up harry"

Louis stopped in front of a tree where he saw a tree house.

He started to climb the tree to see the what's on top.

"Louis what are you doing?"

"Climbing this tree duh I wanna see the tree house"

"Ok I'm coming behind you"

They get up to the top and are in the tree house. They look around and there is only a old couch and box table. Everything is dusty. They smile at each other and they both have the same idea.

"This could be our fort" they both said at the same time.

Day after day they would bring something to put in there fort. They would dust it and clean it up.

After it was all finish they had many adventures there.

10 years old:

They start 5 grade and still growing strong.

Louis still doesn't have that many friends. He only really has harry.

Harry on the other hand has a lot of friends.

But he never left Louis side. And Louis was grateful That harry stuck by him.

Today was Harry's footy game. He is a striker and damb good one to.

Louis was going to go and wach him play and cheer for his best friend. Right now he is getting ready for the game. It starts in a hour and he is already running late. He was suppose to go early to hang out with harry. 

He hurried and left the house with his poster in hand. He ran all the way to the park and looks around for a mop of curls. 

He finally finds those curls that he knows so well and runs towards them.

"LOUIS" Harry shouts waving enthusiasticly.

"Harry" Louis said back waving shyly at seeing harry with some friends from the team.

The other boys from the team didn't look at Louis. They did't understand why harry hung out with him.

They thought he was just a loser and Harry felt bad for him. 

So when it was just Harry and them they asked him. 

"He is my best friend" he responded

"Really Harry?" 

"Yes why is there a problem?" He asked in a demanding voice. 

"Yea he is a loser. "  
They said

"You all think that?" He asked bewildered

They all nodded 

Harry got up and dusted himself off the floor. 

And started to walk away. 

"Where are you going?" 

"Far away from you guys?"

"Why?"

"Because I don't hand out with people who think my best friend is a loser. "

Harry walked away towards louis house. 

He knocked on louis door and louis answered it. 

"Harry?"

"Hi"

"I thought you were with your friends. "

"Nah turns out they are losers. Wanna play footy?"

"I suck though "

"We're just gonna kick it to each other Lou"

"Ok" 

They both went into louis back yard and played footy for the rest of the day. 

13 years old:

"HARRY! GET YOUR CURLY ASS OUT OF BED. "

Louis barged into Harry's room. Today is their first day of high school. 

"Shut up Lou"

Harry reached and grabbed louis and pulled him down onto the bed. 

Louis fell next to harry his heart was beating fast. His face turned red but he was thankful that Harry had his eyes shut. 

"5 more minutes" he mumbled steeply

"Nope we gotta go. You have about 15 minutes before we're late. "

Harry eyes snapped open. 

"What!?" 

He shot up from the bed and started to get ready. Louis started to laugh hysterically on the bed. 

After Harry got dressed they went down stares and Anne took them to school. 

They only had 3 classes together. 

But at least they had a class together. 

They said there goodbyes and went to separate home rooms. 

Louis walked in and took a seat next to a black haired boy with olive skin. 

"Hi I'm louis"

The boy turned around and looked at louis with a smile. 

"Zayn. "

They shook hands and they became friends instantly. 

In harry home room it went the same way. 

He met two boys named Niall and Liam they also were trying out for the football team after school. 

They introduced each other to there new found friends and became the five that over took the school. 

15 years:

Louis has known he was bi since beginning of freshman year. 

He has been feeling strong feeling for his best friend. 

That's when he sees him turning the corner. 

("There he goes again the boy I'm in love with its cool were just friends.")

"Hey Lou"

"Hi haz"

We both turn and start to walk down the hall towards our class. Everyone we pass says hi but we don't mind. We're to buses having our own conversation. 

("We walk the halls at school we know its casual its cool were just friends")

Louis doesn't want to keep being friends and lead into just friend zone. He wants more now. Because the truth he has grown fond. Probably more than fond but for now he is fond of his best friend. 

(" I don't wanna lead you on but the truth is I have grown fond. Yeah")

It's Christmas Eve now and it's Lou's 19 birthday. 

Louis look at louis with so much love in his eyes. Harry turns and looks at him and just smiles his dimpled smile. 

There mums and step dads smile fondly at there two sons. They know they will fall in love since the start. 

("Everyone knows its meant to be. Falling in love just you and me till the end of time till I'm his mind it'll happen")

Harry has been feeling more than friends with the blue eyed boy next to him. He doesn't tell him until there at there fort they built so long ago. 

"Louis?" He said quietly

"Yea"

"I love you"

"I love you to hazza"

He just leaves it at that for now. He can't seem to say the words how he wants to. 

19 years old. 

Now louis is in his room looking at his ceiling and day dreaming. He pictures himself and harry living together in a nice house and a family. He closes his eyes and falls asleep. 

(" I've been making lots of plans Like a picket fence and rose garden I'll keep on dreaming but it's cool cause were just friends")

"Harry you have to read this book it's amazing"

"Really boo you know I don't have time to read with footy and now college. "

"I know but just telling you it's good"

"Ok boo now turn off the light I'm tired. " 

("Small talk on IM just one work sentences it's cool we're just friends and if I had my way we would talk and talk all day")

 

Louis sighs and turns off the light. 

"Night haz"

"Night boo bear"

Their last night in louis child hood bedroom. Tomorrow they start uni. 

********^^^*******

They start college today and they both naught apartment together. 

At school everyone sees the best friends together all the time. 

It's always harryandlouis or louisandharry. 

Even though louis is studying drama and harry is on a footy scholarship and is gonna go big someday. 

Everyone beta that they will fall in love. 

("Everyone knows its meant to be falling in love just you and me til the end of time till I'm on his mind it'll happen")

 

Louis finally tells harry and then bamb now they are the power couple of the school. 

22 years

Louis becomes graduates with a teaching degree in drama. 

Harry is scouted into a promising footy club. 

They buy a house together with roses on there front lawn. And everything is perfect. 

("I've been making lots of plans like a picket fence and a rose garden I'll keep on dreaming but it's cool cause were just friends")

There on there 3 year anniversary that's when harry pops the question. In front of everyone he gets down on one knee and says 

"Louis William Tomlinson I love you with my whole heart. I have known you since we were 5 years old when you were that lonely boy in the corner. Now you are my boyfriend for 3 years and I can't see myself with out you. Can you do me the honor and being my husband for forever? Will you marry me?"

Louis with tears in his eyes. He looks harry in the eyes and says 

"Yes I will marry you. Harry Edward Styles" 

Harry grabs Louis hand and puts the gold band on it and kisses him on the mouth with so much love. 

The whole place erupts in applause for them. 

That night they make love in there room. There room is full of I love you's and harry' louis'. 

In a couple of months they will have there wedding on top of a hotel. Louis and harry have to come up with vows and its becoming very stressful for them. With harry having to travel with the team and also duties for being captain. 

And for louis the papers he has to grade an plays he has to come up with for his graduating class. 

("Thinking about how we're gonna say our vows it's cool we're just friends")

The day arrives and they haven't seen each other since the day before. Harry is shaking with nerves at the alter. 

Louis is practically having a panic attack right behind the door. 

"Deep breaths Lou" his dad says. 

He takes deep breaths and the door opens and the song goes on. 

He sees harry and everything around fades out. All he could see is harry and vice versa. 

(" as he walks down the aisle")

"Now they have prepared there own vows. "

"Louis William Tomlinson I love you with my whole being. You are my everything. We have known each other since forever. I know im gone all the time but when i get home you are always their for me. And I can't see my life with out you. And with this ring. Your mine for foever and ever. "He puts on the ring on louis. 

"Harry Edward Styles I love you with everything I got. Even though I do wine a lot to you and you stick around still. I put up with you being gone a lot but I love you and we will get through everything. I know you will always have my back through thick and thin. And I love you. "  
Louis puts the ring on harry. 

"I now pronounce you man and man you may kiss your groom now. "

They both lean in and kiss. 

Cheer and whistles are heard. They turn and walk down the aisle together with rice thrown at them. 

("I see all my friends smile cause now were more than friends. ")

We head to the reception and enjoy the rest of the night together. 

Our mothers cry over us and our dads are holding back tears when we say goodbye. We are heading to Spain for our honeymoon. 

We board the plane and are off to beautiful Spain. 

********

Anne waves at her son and other son. 

"I knew they will fall in love. "

"So did I" jay said with a arm around Anne 

They both turn with teary smiles and walk with there husbands to the car to go home. 

("Everyone knows its meant to be falling in live just you and me till the end of time. Till I'm on his mind it'll happen")

2 years later:

After a months of being married they move into a bigger house because they are expecting a little one soon. They found a woman with the agency who will Deliver we our baby boy. 

("We've been making lots of plans like a picket fence and a rose garden I'll keep on dreaming. ")

Louis still dreams of him and harry back when they were teens in high school having fun. 

("And keep thinking Of when we use to be just friends")

William is born on August 2nd and has green eyes with brown wavy hair. 

He looks a lot like harry. 

The happy family have wonderful memories together and some bumps on the rode also. But they make it through. 

("La la la la")

When William turn 3 he gets a little sister and brother twins. 

("La la la la")

They grow up and so do harry and louis. 

("La la la la")

There children grow and leave home. They like to talk about there life and there past. 

("When we used to be just friends")

"Lou do you remember when we were kids running around with sparklers on New Years. ". 

"Yea of corse I do haz"

("When we used to be")

They are sitting in their back yard staring up at the sky. 

("La la la. La la la yeah La la la")

"Best friends forever haz"

"Yea Lou forever and ever."

 

"I love you"

"I love you to boo bear. Even when we were just friends. "

("When we used to be just friends")


End file.
